


Too So Close

by islasands



Series: Lambski [68]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is early morning. Even after two years of living together it is still a pleasurable shock waking to discover they are under the same roof, sharing the same bed...</p><p>The song, "Que je t'aime", was written by Jean Renard & Gilles Thibault and is sung here by Camille Dalmais. </p><p>"How I love you.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too So Close

"Que je t'aime"

 

Camille Dalmais

 

  


 

 

He opened his eyes. He had been dreaming and was on the point of saying aloud what he’d been about to say in his dream when he apprehended the true state of his affairs; Sauli’s face was inches away from his own, there was sunlight on the window sill beneath the blind, the words in his dream meant nothing.

While he waited for the non-meaning of his dream to subside he stared at Sauli’s face. He frowned thoughtfully, wondering what was going on in his brain. He reached out and poked his nose with the tip of his forefinger. Whatever was happening in there, it ought to include thoughts about him. Sauli started. His eyes opened. His lips parted. The repose of sleep which had made his face look so coolly statuesque suddenly departed and left a living garden in its place. A smile occurred like a flower. Two sunny skies appeared. Adam smiled at the transformation. He fingered the smile lines in the corner of Sauli’s eye. He pressed his finger down on Sauli’s bottom lip then pressed his finger against both lips as though to hush them. At any moment Sauli might say something and he didn’t want him to speak. He wanted to sun himself in a moment of surveying what was his. He was good at that kind of surveying. He had no need to own things but liked dominating them in any case. The summer blue of Sauli’s gaze was his. The creases at the corners of his smile were his. The fact of his contented expression was his.

Adam sighed. The pleasure of seeing the effect of himself appearing in Sauli’s thoughts made him roll over onto his back like a happy animal. Sauli’s hand arrived on his stomach and appropriately kneaded the place where fur would have existed had he been furry. He captured Sauli’s hand and laid it on top of his penis. The weight of their two hands made his sleepy arousal wake up and pay attention but he ignored the pushiness of the sensation. He liked ignoring it. It was like having a view you didn’t have to look at to know it is there. Sauli began to snore. Adam shrugged happily at the ceiling. Really, could his world be more perfect! He rolled back on his side so that he could contemplate its perfection further.

“Wake up,” he said.

“I am awake,” Sauli murmured.

“You’re not. You’re snoring.”

“I’m not snoring. I’m talking to you.”

Adam lay quietly, waiting for the snoring to resume. He was aware that a stream of thoughts was waiting for permission to flow through his mind but he wasn’t ready for the day to begin. It could wait. The cares and duties and obligations of career, friends, family - they all could wait. The entire world in all its turmoil of beginnings and middles and endings could wait. Even his erection could wait. He was in bed with the man he loved and his love was snoring softly and each of his snores was accompanied by a flute-like note. He watched and listened to the technical aspects of the snoring. He mentally found the note and estimated it to be an F sharp. He whistled it. Sauli’s brow wrinkled at the assault of air and sound. His mouth dropped open. He gagged at the back of his throat, drew in a long gurgling breath, then carried on snoring. Adam smiled. God, even his sleep is matter of fact, he thought. He doesn’t have an ethereal or mystical bone in his body but somehow, I don’t know how, it makes him even more magical. He’s like the wind. Reveals himself when it suits, never on demand. Not even mine.

“Sauli,” he whispered. “Sauli.” It was a pleasure just to say his name. He laid his lips gently on Sauli’s lips and kissed him lightly as though not wanting to wake him but of course he was awakened. “Ahhh,” Sauli said into Adam’s lips. They continued kissing but somehow it didn’t feel as though they were agents of the kiss. The kiss was kissing them. It was quite simply and inevitably the right thing to be taking place, as right and natural as it is for the sun to shine, clouds to disintegrate, or the wind to express its thoughts and feeling in trees.

Sauli suddenly pulled away. He placed his fingertips over his lips and burped softly against them. Adam grinned. “You are so romantic,” he said. “I know,” Sauli replied. He transferred his fingertips to Adam’s lips. He traced them. “Sometimes when I love you, I hyperventilate,” he explained. “I’m not joking,” he added. “I hold my breath. We are too close. Too so close.”

Adam shook his head slightly. Too so close! Those eyes, so blue with honest feeling! Those lips, so tender with affection for him! Too so close. He closed his eyes like a man who has a job to do, a job that must be done, a job that depends on him and him alone. He got up and went around the bed to the window. He pulled up the blind so that sunlight streamed into the room. He stood still for a moment, wondering why he had taken that action, then turned. He thought up a reason. “I want the sun to watch us fuck,” he said, looking down. Sauli held out his arms and he went to him and quickly laid himself on top of him, and when he felt Sauli's chest rise up, resisting and receiving the pressure of his weight, he dug himself into him bodily, as though into the earth.


End file.
